helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Pure Jinsei
Pure Jinsei ' (純粋な生命; ''Pure Life) is a group under the label @1. Pure Jinsei's best selling single is "MAGICA / CYBERNETIC / Denwa Kudasai! (2016 MEMEORIAL EDIT)" with a total of 158,294 copies sold.Pure Jinsei's least selling single is "Valor / Girls NIGHT OUT / Watashi wa Pure" with 30,230 copies sold. Their group color is . Members Current Members Second Generation (2013) *Fujioka Alice (藤岡アリス; ) - Leader *Hishikawa Iris (菱川娃李州; ) - Sub-Leader *Konoe Kaede (近衛楓; ) Third Generation (2017) *Eguchi Hisa (江口ヒサ; ) *Otaru Fuyuka (小樽冬香; ) *Moriyama Saho (森山佐保; ) Former Members First Generation (2011) *Ichiro Nori (ノリ一郎; ) - Former President; Graduated April 15, 2017 *Horiuchi Sango (堀内三郷; ) - Former Vice President; Graduated April 15, 2017 *Kira Yasuko (吉良康子; ) - Graduated 05/11/2013 History 2011 On January 2, the formation of Pure Jinsei was announced. The group was formed with three finalists from Morning Musume's 9th generation audition. On June 7, Pure Jinsei released their debut single, Denwa Kudasai!. It reached #1 on the Oricon Charts, with a total of 56,283 copies sold. On September 2, Pure Jinsei released their second single When the rain stops pouring down... '.It reached #1 on the Oricon Charts, with a total of 61,892 copies sold. Pure Jinsei had their first solo tour, 'Pure Jinsei Concert Tour Fall 2011 ~Pinky Chan~ '''. On December 14,Pure Jinsei released the single '''Kare wa Toshiue no Baai de Mo ''(Even though he is older). The single reached #6 on the Oricon Charts, with a total of 30,009 copies sold. 2012 On Feburary 13,Pure Jinsei released their debut album, ''Rosoku no Hikari. It is currently their best selling album, with a total of 21,009 copies sold. March 11,Junsei Jinsei released the single With a Pich of Sympathy!. It reached #12 on the Oricon Charts, with a total of 33,384 copies sold. June 8, The single Cream to Keeki ''(Cream and Cupcakes) was released. It reached #4 on the Oricon Charts, with a total of 34,869 copies sold. September 3, The single '''Kinpouge '(Buttercup) ''was released. The single hit #3 on the Oricon Charts, with 38,907 copies sold in all. November 11,The second generation auditions were announced to take place in January. December 8, The single '''Fashionistyan' was released. The single hit #6 on the charts, with a total of 31,045 copies sold. 2013 January 3,Junsei Jinsei's second album, BEAUTY 2 was released. It was also announced that Pure Jinsei would be releasing their eight single, Seishun Lights '''(Youth Lights) on March 5, 2013. On January 7,the Pure Jinsei Second Generation Auditions began. On January 31, the winners of the audtion were announced. Three girls were chosen to form the second generation. On Febuary 5,it was announced that Kira Yasuko would be graduating from Pure Jinsei on the last day of their 2013 Spring tour. '''Kira Yasuko's comment : I have been an idol for about two years now.It was fun.Being with all the Pure Jinsei members, singing and performing. All things I enjoyed, but then, I just really lost my social life. I couldn't be with my family or friends anymore, all I had to do was work and I am only 15, so it is hard! I really just want my life back. I plan on coming back to Hello! Project soon. Maybe after I finish high school... Kira graduated May 11,2013. Seishun Lights was the last Hello!Project single to feature Kira. On May 21,Pure Jinsei announced the release of their 9th single, "My Ongaku, My Jinsei / UN-breakable".It will be released June 29th,2013.It is the group's first Double A side single,the group's first single without Kira,and the debut single of the second generation. 2014 On April 2, it was announced that Pure Jinsei will have an Asia Tour in China, Indonesia, South Korea, and Japan. The concert tour will begin on June 13. Due to the concert tour going on, they will not participate in the H!P Summer Tour until August. 2016 On April 1, Pure Jinsei was transferred over to Hello! Project Girls Division. 2017 On January 16, both Ichiro Nori and Horiuchi Sango announced their graduation. They will graduate on April 15, 2017. On January 24, the third generation was announced. On April 15, Ichiro Nori and Horiuchi Sango graduated from the group. Discography Singles #2011.06.07 Denwa Kudasai! #2011.09.02 When the rain stops pouring down... #2011.12.14 Kare wa Toshiue no Baai de Mo #2012.03.11 With a Pinch of Sympathy! #2012.06.08 Cream to Keeki #2012.09.03 Kinpouge #2012.12.08 Fashionistyan #2013.03.05 Seishun Lights #2013.06.29 My Ongaku, My Jinsei / UN-breakable #2013.08.15 Jinsei no Tochuu / ViVa! #2013.10.16 INVADER INVADER / My Heart #2013.12.24 Snowy Tokyo / NEW YEARS SONG #2014.03.19 Watashi wa Suki ni Kowai / Yashin ROCK (I'm Scared To Love / Ambitious ROCK) #2014.07.30 Mermaid Fiesta / OKAY! #2014.11.01 Choudai, Darling! / Dakishimete #2015.03.18 Pure Mujakina Love / TOP DOG / Shin'yu #2015.07.11 BAY BREEZE / Ai wa Nani Desuka? / Naigai ni #2015.10.31 HALLOWEEN NIGHT / OUT LOUD!!!! #2016.02.14 Valor / Girls NIGHT OUT / Watashi wa Pure #2016.06.07 MAGICA / CYBERNETIC / Denwa Kudasai! (2016 MEMORIAL EDIT) #2016.11.18 Dream on! / HARAJUKU RUMBLE #2017.02.01 Oasis in the Desert / Deep Breath, Deep Breath / Saigo Request #2017.06.15 Choudai, Darling! / Yuuhi no Ijiwaru / Tomo yo (ちょうだい、ダーリン! / 夕陽のいじわる / 友よ) #2017.09.27 Soko de Nani wo Kangaeru ka? / OMG (そこで何を考えるか?) #2018.01.26 Shiroi Tulip / See you again (白いチューリップ; White Tulip) #2018.05.03 Sakanatachi no LOVE SONG / Time is Happy (魚たちのLOVE SONG; The Fishes' LOVE SONG) #2018.10.17 Daybreak / It Must Be Love #2018.02.24 TBA Albums Studio Albums #2012.02.13 Rosoku no Hikari #2013.01.03 BEAUTY 2 #2014.04.06 Junsuina Ai #2015.10.15 NO.004 #2016.08.27 5th RALLY #2017.11.08 Brand New Day Mini Albums #2018.08.01 Pink Lemonade Complication Albums #2014.06.13 Pure Jinsei 2014 Asia Tour Album ~Welcome To Jinsei Land~ Other Singles #2013.04.12 Get Together!It Girls! (Sore Wa Shoujou) Works Photobooks Solo #2011.11.13 PURE #2012.04.12 RAINING DAYS #2013.04.12 ♫Jinsei♫ #2014.07.23 ALO-HELLO! ~Pure Jinesei Ver.~ Movies #2011.01.19 Cries #2014.11.30 Paranormal TV Dramas #2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (Ichiro and Horiuchi) Trivia *Out of all the members, Horiuchi has lead the most number of singles. *Tsunku said that the group got the name "Pure Jinsei" because all the members are always feeling pure. Category:Group Formations in 2011 Category:Sore Wa Shoujou Category:Pure Jinsei Category:Pure Jinsei Concerts Category:Pure Jinsei Singles Category:Pure Jinsei Albums Category:Hello! Project Girls Division Category:Pure Jinsei First Generation Category:Pure Jinsei Second Generation Category:Pure Jinsei Third Generation